Those Secrets Won't Work
by cinnynese
Summary: Chapter 4 is here!/Apa yang membuat Jungkook meladeni SMA seberang?/ Jin yang tidak peka bahwa Taehyung ingin menjauhinya/Taehyung Jungkook BTS others/ vkook taekook uke!V / RNR PLEASE?
1. Things happen and it's messed up

**Those Secret Won't Work**

**.**

**Author: cinnynese**

**Cast: Kim Taehyung (v), Jeon Jungkook, BTS members and others**

**Warning: AU, school-life, teacherxstudent, age-gap**

**Genre: it'll be romance, drama, a lilbit angsty**

**.**

.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat sembari menutup pintu besar itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Hanya saja semua tidak pada tempatnya jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia bingung harus memikirkan yang mana dulu.

Satu persatu, hal rumit itu masuk kedalam pikirannya.

Semua ini tidak lepas dari apa yang kepala sekolah katakan kepadanya. Mulai dari proyek bersama para guru, masalah murid asuhnya, sampai... kecurigaannya terhadap hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

_Fuck._

Ia mengacak rambut blondenya frustasi. Sejak kapan? Pikirnya dalam hati dan ia merasakan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Jika kecurigaan kepala sekolah terhadapnya terbukti, dia hanyalah daging panggang saat ini.

Taehyung berusaha membuang jauh-jauh dulu masalah itu, dan berjalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumya. Ia segera menuju kelas selanjutnya, karena mengajar adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini.

Namja berambut blonde itu tersenyum pada muridnya yang berpamit pulang, tidak jarang mengucapkan "Hati-hati dijalan," atau "Jangan lupa tugasmu," dan matanya jatuh kebeberapa anak yang masih belum meninggalkan kelas.

Sungye, masih berkutik dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia tidak tahu pasti isinya. Lalu ada Sam, murid blasteran yang dengan tenangnya sedang merangkul kekasihnya sambil tertawa kecil. Well, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Ia melihat sekilas anak lainnya dan pandangannya berakhir pada namja berambut hitam legam dipojok, dengan beberapa plester dijarinya dan lebam di sudut bibirnya. Namja itu menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone, sedang memandang keluar jendela.

Jeon Jungkook.

Murid dingin, dengan tatapan membunuh dan penyendiri. Ia adalah salah satu dari masalah Taehyung. Ya, karena ia terlibat perkelahian dengan SMA seberang dan beberapa murid disana mengalami luka serius. Ini menjadi tanggung jawab Taehyung juga karena Jungkook adalah murid asuhnya.

Ia masih menatap Jungkook sedih saat Namja berambut hitam itu menoleh dan juga balik menatapnya. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah dan menyibukkan diri kembali dengan koreksiannya.

_Pulang. Tidak. Pulang. Tidak. _

_Pulang?_

_Tidak._

Taehyung masih terus mengatakan dua kata itu bergantian sampai kakinya membawanya kembali ke apartemen. Ia sedikit tersentak saat sudah sampai di pintu apartemen. Seceroboh itukah dia sampai melamun sejauh ini?

Ia menggelengkan kepala berusaha tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Namja berambut blonde itu segera membuka pintu dan masuk, menggantungkan coat juga melepas sepatu cokelatnya.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat sepasang sepatu converse di rak, tidak begitu rapi sehingga ia harus menunduk lagi untuk merapikannya. Ia meluruskan dirinya kembali lalu pandanganya jatuh pada beberapa benda di meja hias didepannya.

Sebuah hourglass, yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya dua bulan yang lalu.

Lalu disampingnya terpajang sebuah foto, dengan dua silluiet yang membelakangi kamera, memandang pemandangan didepan dan salah satu figur didalamnya mengenakan topi hitam.

Taehyung tersenyum.

Ia yang menyuruh kekasihnya menggunakan topi itu agar tidak ada yang meyadari itu dirinya. Bagaimanapun ia telah memikirkan bagaimana ia dapat memajang foto bersama orang yang dicintainya tapi tetap bersembunyi. Well, tidak jarang teman-temannya sesama guru datang bermain di apartemennya, tapi ia tidak panik lagi karena mereka pasti tidak akan tahu siapa kekasih dari Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung terlonjak kaget saat sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Ia tau betul siapa itu, tapi melihatnya saat ini hanya akan mengembalikan rasa cemasnya tadi pagi. Tapi, saat ia merasa pundaknya dikecup ringan, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik.

Sepasang mata hitam tajam menatapnya, seperti mencari sesuatu didalam Taehyung. Tapi Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, takut berakhir menangis didepan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Jantung Taehyung seperti berhenti. Ia bingung harus mulai darimana.

"Tidak apa," Jawabnya singkat lalu berusaha menuju kamar. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau menghindariku"

Taehyung hanya menunduk sambil menggeleng. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, ia takut itu menjadi air mata.

Sebelum ia menyadari, ia sudah bertatapan dengan kekasihnya, yang memegang dagunya kokoh, seakan takut Taehyung berpaling darinya.

Tanpa hitungan, bibirnya bertemu dengan milik namja didepannya, dengan sedikit kasar. Ia terbelalak kaget dan segera mendorong namja itu menjauh, membuat kekasihnya juga sedikit tersentak.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Suara namja itu sedikit meninggi, bingung dengan sikap Taehyung yang sedari tadi menghindarinya.

Taehyung merasa tidak adil. Ia seperti itu karena ada alasan. Dan salah satunya namja didepannya ini.

"Kau yang 'Ada apa', Jeon Jungkook!" Balas Taehyung tak kalah tinggi. Matanya mulai merah, dan ia tahu ia sudah menjatuhkan air matanya sekarang.

Sementara itu, namja bernama Jungkook itu mematung. Taehyung tidak pernah memanggil nama lengkapnnya kecuali ia sedang kesal padanya. Ini pasti masalah serius.

"Kau... mengapa kau masih saja berkelahi?" lirih Taehyung.

Jungkook bersumpah ia dapat mendengar hatinya hancur, melihat orang yang dicintainya sekali lagi menangis karena dirinya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook nanar. Mengapa ia diam saja? Ia khawatir dan namja didepannya seolah menganggap hal tersebut bukan masalah besar.

Namja bersurai blonde itu menahan tangis nya dengan punggung tangan, tapi tidak menahan tawa miris yang membuat Jungkook semakin bersalah.

"Hahaha... Aku lelah Jungkook. Aku lelah menyembunyikan hubugan kita seperti ini, menjadi was-was setiap hari. Takut jika ada yang mengetahui tentang kita dan aku takut semua berakhir. Hiks, kau tahu? Kepala sekolah sudah mencurigaiku tentang hal ini. Ia bertanya padaku apa benar aku menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu murid, karena seseorang memberitahunya ia melihat kita berdua,"

Mata Jungkook terbelalak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya sesak, seolah ingin melampiaskan pada sesuatu. Ia tahu emosi yang menguasainya, tak sadar jika ia telah mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding yang tepat berada dibelakang Taehyung.

"Shit." Umpatnya sambil menunduk, takut melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kaget saat ini, karena hal itu hanya semakin membuatnya- entahlah. Ia merasa sangat kacau.

Suara hatinya mengatakan ia harus menemukan orang yang melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah. Ini pasti hal yang disengaja. Entah orang itu tidak menyukainya atau Taehyung, tapi ini yang ia takutkan. Berpisah dari namja blonde di depannya adalah pilihan terakhir, atau bahkan tidak ada dalam pilihan hidupnya sama sekali.

Taehyung masih terisak, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tahu kekasihnya sangat marah saat ini, karena emosi Jungkook tidak pernah main-main. Ia menarik tangan Jungkook dari dinding, hanya mendapat bercak merah disekitar kepalan tangannya. Tangisnya semakin keras, membuat namja bersurai hitam itu tersentak.

"Sshh kumohon berhentilah menangis,"

Taehyung mengggeleng, "K-kau.. berd-darah.."

"Ini tidak sakit," jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan tangannya dari pengelihatan Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik kembali tangannya, memegangnya dengan hati-hati "Mana ada luka yang tidak sakit?!"

Mau tidak mau Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung ke kamar mandi, namja blonde itu pasti sedang mencari First Aid Kit.

Benar saja, ia langsung didudukkan di kloset sedangkan Taehyung membersihkan lukanya secara perlahan.

Saat Taehyung menempelkan plester di tulang kepal Jungkook, ia menyadari itu bukan satu-satunya luka yang ada disana. Ada luka yang masih baru, berwarna biru, merah, dan luka yang sudah mengering. Semakin lama ia melihatnya, rasanya ingin menangis.

Jungkook yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menarik dagu kekasihnya. Alisnya bertaut, tidak menyukai pemandangan didepannya.

"Ini tidak apa, jangan menangis lagi." Mendengar perkataan Jungkook, Taehyung hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya keras.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, dan Taehyung tahu apa yang Jungkook pikirkan.

"Kumohon jangan berurusan dengan orang yang melaporkan kita. Aku punya firasat buruk,"

Jungkook menelan ludah. Tentu saja Taehyung tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia harus mencari tahu, kalau tidak ini semua akan berakhir.

"Baiklah," tapi apa yang ia ucapkan berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya.

Taehyung tersenyum, dan Jungkook tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengecup bibirnya. Ia membelai pipi Taehyung lembut, memandangi wajahnya yang halus bak bayi baru lahir.

_You're precious to me. You changed me._

_I will not let anyone make us apart._

_I never loved somebody like this, until you showed up on the scene._

_I will treassure you as long as i can, my beautiful Taehyung._

_._

_._

_A/N: short update. cuma pengen share vkook sih lagi suka soalnya btw this is uke V. im sorry i just cant deny how he looked so submissive with every member :D_

_RNR pls?_


	2. Head Over Heels Caused Jealousy

**_THOSE SECRET WON'T WORK CHAPTER 2_**

_._

_._

"Jeon!"

Jungkook menoleh mendengar suara cempreng itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin. Hanya namja kekar itu yang selama ini masih bertahan dengan sifat dinginnya.

Saat Jimin sudah mendekat, ia berjalan kembali dan namja bersurai brunette itu disampingnya.

"Kudengar kau berkelahi lagi?"

Jungkook hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Apa itu hal yang baru?" tanyanya kembali.

Jimin menyeringai, "Tidak juga. Aneh saja. Kau biasanya menyerang karena suatu alasan, tapi kali ini tidak ada yang tahu mengapa kalian sampai berkelahi."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan, tapi ia tahu bagaimana Jimin. Jika dirinya belum mengatakan sesuatu, biasanya namja itu tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang tahu, itu lebih baik"

Jimin tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah 3 tahun berteman tapi kau masih belum percaya juga padaku,"

Jungkook tidak membalas, tapi Jimin tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat dingin Jungkook, tapi ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook berperasaan, hanya saja tidak mengerti cara mengungkapkannya.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas yang kebetulan sama, tapi Jimin menahannya. Hampir saja ia bertanya ada apa, tapi setelah menoleh ia menyadari Jimin tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu di lorong itu.

Taehyung terlihat kaget dengan perilaku Jimin, tapi buru-buru tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mengagetkanku Jimin,"

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Maafkan aku Mr. Kim. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja..." ia menyikut Jungkook yang diam, membuat namja berambut hitam itu meliriknya, "... dan Jungkook juga ..."

Jungkook kini menatap Taehyung datar, tapi dalam hatinya ingin sekali mengecup keningnya lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tapi tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedikit lalu berpaling.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya. Jungkook benar-benar menepati janjinya soal tidak menunjukan PDA di sekolah.

"Tsk," Jimin mendecak sebal melihat temannya yang tidak sopan pada guru kesayangannya itu. "Maafkan Jeon, Mr. Kim. Ia memang agak... Hey! Tunggu!" Jimin berseru saat Jungkook malah berjalan duluan tanpanya.

" sampai bertemu nanti di kelas. Dah~" Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan Jimin pelan.

.

.

Jimin beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju meja Jungkook saat guru mereka keluar ruangan . Tidak lama setelah itu murid yanng lain juga berbondong-bondong keluar.

"Kau tidak membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut?" Tanyanya sambil menusuk-nusuk lengan Jungkook yang masih merebahkan kepalanya di meja, tidur.

Namja yang menjadi korban itu mendongak, kesal, tapi memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya. "Kau saja, aku tidak lapar," lalu ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jimin menggedikkan bahunya , berbalik untuk pergi ke kantin.

Beberapa menit kemudian saat ia kembali ke kelas, Jungkook sedang berkutik dengan ponselnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk duduk didepannya, membuka snack yang ia bawa dari kantin dan menawarkan pada temannya itu.

Jungkook, tanpa beralih dari ponselnya, mengambil snack itu dan memakannya membuat Jimin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan manja bersurai hitam itu sampai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi ia tahu jika ia bertanya Jungkook tidak menjawab. Jadi ia melanjutkan mengunyah snack yang lain dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan pada Jungkook tentang berita yang baru ia dengar tadi pagi.

"Kudengar wali kelas kita mengikuti National Teacher Training, Jeon."

Mendengar kata 'Wali Kelas', Jungkook menoleh cepat.

_Taehyung? Mengikuti Training itu? _ Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya. _Bukankah training itu satu minggu lamanya? Dan... dengan siapa ia akan pergi?_

"Siapa saja?" tanyanya ambigu pada Jimin. Tapi namja berambut brunette itu langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud temannya.

"Dari sekolah kita hanya empat guru. Kalau tidak salah Taehyung sangnim, Seokjin sangnim, Mrs. Park, dan Jiyoon sangnim."

Seketika darah Jungkook seperti dipompa naik ke kepalanya.

"Jeon, ada apa? Kau terlihat ... kesal." Celetuk Jimin saat memperhatikan gelagat temannya.

Sedangkan namja bersurai hitam itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengela nafas, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa,"

Jimin tidak curiga, melainkan ia terus membahas rincian tentang keberuntungan mereka jika Mrs. Park tidak mengajarnya dalam satu minggu kedepan dan betapa bahagianya ia jika Mr. Kim tidak jadi ikut dan menggantikan wanita itu di kelasnya. Ia tidak menyadari Jungkook kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_To: KTH_

_Kita perlu bicara. Datang ke Apartemenku nanti._

Tidak menunggu lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_From: KTH_

_Hari ini aku ada meeting._

_To: KTH_

_Bersama Seokjin?_

_From: KTH_

_Apa maksudmu Jungkook? Tentu saja iya, dia adalah guru disini. Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku hanya untuk melarangku satu ruangan dengannya maka aku tidak kesana hari ini._

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya gemas. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud emosional seperti ini tapi dirinya seolah telah terkontrol.

Dengan cepat ia kembali memberikan balasan,

_To: KTH_

_Tidak peduli berapa lama aku akan menunggumu hari ini._

.

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafas, menendangi kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia merapatkan jaket ketika udara malam berhembus meniup rambut pirangnya.

Ia menengadah, bergumam ketika melihat langit yang sudah gelap itu semakin pekat karena mendung. Sepertinya ia harus secepat mungkin tiba di apartemen Jungkook.

_Ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan ya? _Pikirnya kalut. Ia punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini.

Jungkook masih remaja dengan emosi yang tidak terkontrol, ia bisa mudah kesal dengan hal kecil saja. Taehyung juga masih dikatakan remaja, tapi setidaknya tidak seperti Jungkook. Bahkan Ia bisa merasakan lewat pesan sarkastis yang dikirimkan untuknya tadi tentang Seokjin.

Sesampainya didepan pintu, ia segera menekan passcode dan dengan mudah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Jungkook?" Panggilnya kecil ketika melihat ruang tamu kosong. Ia meletakkan sepatunya di bawah dan melihat sepatu kekasihnya disana.

Taehyung memasuki ruangan itu lebih jauh, melewati lorong yang terhubung ke kamar Jungkook. Dulu ia tidak jarang kesini, tapi sekarang Jungkook yang lebih sering ke apartemennya. Jika ia ada disini kekasihnya menyuruh untuk langsung masuk ke kamar menemuinya.

Ia kembali memanggil Jungkook sembari masuk ke kamar, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Saat ia duduk di kasur Jungkook, Taehyung samar-samar mendengar suara shower menyala, mungkin kekasihnya sedang mandi.

Namja bersurai blonde itu akhirnya memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang sedikit kedinginan. Ia menutup mata, pikirannya seketika tenang saat menghirup aroma Jungkook disekelilingnya.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia menutup mata, tapi terbangun saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah kekasihnya yang sedang memandangnya intens.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tertidur." Jungkook hanya bergumam kecil menanggapinya, tidak melepas kontak mata mereka. Taehyung baru menyadari jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat saat Jungkook semakin mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas. Namja yang lebih muda itu melepas tautan tangan mereka dan beralih ke pinggang Taehyung, mengusapnya pelan. Pikiran namja bersurai blonde itu _blank_ ketika Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia terkesiap, dan bukannya melepas tautan mereka, Jungkook malah memperdalam ciumannya.

_Demi tuhan apa itu lidah Jungkook yang menyentuh lidahku? _Pikir Taehyung panik. Ini hal terintim yang pernah mereka lakukan, dan seharusnya Jungkook mengerti Taehyung belum siap. Sungguh ini harus dihentikan.

Saat Taehyung merasakan tangan Jungkook masuk ke kemejanya, ia melepas ciuman mereka dan menahan tangan Jungkook agar tidak melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh.

"Jungkook!" cegahnya sambil menggeleng. Kekasihnya itu harus tahu batasnya. Sedangkan Jungkook, hanya menatapnya kecewa.

Pada saat itu juga, nafas Taehyung tidak beraturan karena ia harus menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama, tapi nafasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Taehyung terlihat... menggoda.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Taehyung terdiam. Ia tahu Jungkook agak kecewa dengan penjanjian mereka, rasanya seperti Taehyung membangun tembok diantara mereka. Tapi Jungkook harus tahu, ini demi kebaikan keduanya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Taehyung yang memecah keheningan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jungkook terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, seperti ia sendiri juga tidak yakin akan menanyakan hal ini pada Taehyung. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengatakannya,

"Kudengar kau akan mengikuti training itu bersama Seokjin," Bahkan kalimat itu penuh dengan kecemburuan di telinga Jungkook sendiri.

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Ya, kau benar"

Baru saja Jungkook akan membalas, Taehyung melanjutkan, "Kau harus tahu Jungkook, aku mengikuti program ini bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Apalagi sengaja bersama Jin hyung. Aku disini untuk mendapatkan sertifikat mengajar, agar nilaiku bertambah. Aku tidak seperti Jin hyung atau Mrs. Park yang sudah menjadi guru tetap, aku hanya guru percobaan. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku serius dengan pekerjaan ini meskipun aku masih menjalani masa kuliah. Jadi Jungkook, kumohon... kau setidaknya harus mengesampingkan egomu untukku."

Ini seperti skak mat bagi Jungkook. Semua yang dikatakan Taehyung benar, dan ia memang harus belajar mengendalikan egonya saat ini.

Tapi...

Ia menatap Taehyung tajam, bukan bermaksud menakuti, tapi mengingatkan Taehyung bahwa ia tidak suka dengan hal ini.

"Kau benar, dan aku tidak berhak , kau pergi bersama Seokjin. Jika kau lupa siapa dia, aku ingatkan; ia mantan kekasihmu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Halooo. sepertinya ff ini bakal panjang yang ceritanya :( haha but it's okay.

btw i was taken back i read your reviews.

lol pertama, mungkin kalian terlalu fokus dengan membaca uke jungkook sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sangat banyak uke!v di dunia per ff an wkwkwk. kedua, maaf jika kalian lebih menyukai uke!Jungkook, tapi aku tidak akan merubah jalan cerita. aku menulis pair yang aku suka, so... yeah. jika kalian tidak menyukainya tidak apa. semua orang memiliki pendapat sendiri2 :) hehe

thanks for read and review! LOVE Y'ALL xoxo


	3. Because in 'Trust' there is 'us'

THOSE SECRETS WON'T WORK CHAPTER 3

.

.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia bingung harus membalas apa. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menjelaskan berulang kali pada Jungkook.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, sedikit mendinginkan pikirannya agar pembicaraan ini tidak berujung pertengkaran. "Jungkook. Ia mantan kekasihku. Itu artinya aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Mendengar hal itu, tatapan Jungkook melembut. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku tidak percaya padanya."

Namja yang lebih tua itu menaikkan alisnya, heran. Ia tahu Jungkook tidak menyukai Jin semenjak ia tahu kalau namja itu adalah mantan kekasih Taehyung. Well, Memang ia sudah berandal sejak awal, tapi ia semakin menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Jin saat tahu tentang hal ini. Jungkook jadi sering tidak datang di kelas Jin, dan jika ditanya ia hanya menjawab singkat bahkan kadang tidak menjawab sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Jin kesal, maka dari itu ia sering mengadu pada Taehyung karena ia adalah wali kelasnya.

Taehyung pun sudah menyampaikan keluhan Jin pada Jungkook, namun tidak digubris oleh namja yang lebih muda itu. Yang bisa Taehyung lakukan adalah terus meminta maaf pada Jin.

Tapi seharusnya bukan itu yang ia pikirkan, melainkan kalimat Jungkook tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Jungkook mendengus, memicingkan matanya kearah Taehyung. "Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?" Merasa kekasihnya bingung, Jungkook melanjutkan, "Jin itu masih menaruh perasaan padamu. Bahkan aku ada disana saat ia mengatakan itu."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget, mulutnya terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia memang tidak bisa menyangkal karena yang Jungkook katakan itu benar.

"Jungkook, aku—"

"Aku ada disana Tae." Jungkook menatap kekasihnya tajam, "Ia memelukmu. Mengatakan bahwa ia masih menyukaimu. Apa kau mau mengatakan itu tidak benar?"

Taehyung meneguk ludahya, ia teringat kejadian seperti yang Jungkook katakan.

Tapi bukankah itu kejadian lama?

Semua itu terjadi saat beberapa minggu setelah ia datang ke sekolah ini sebagai guru percobaan, dan sangat dekat dengan Jin. Wajar saja, Jin adalah seniornya di kampus yang telah lulus 3 tahun lebih dulu. Sedangkan Taehyung masih harus menunggu setahun lagi.

Taehyung ingat saat itu minggu ketiga ia bekerja sebagai guru dan Jin datang ke ruangannya untuk memberikan setumpuk buku latihan soal kelas 12, mengingat Taehyung baru saja dijadikan wali kelas dan bertanggung jawab atas bimbingan belajar kelasnya.

Tapi ternyata Jin tidak hanya sekedar membicarakan tentang hal itu. Taehyung tidak menyangka Jin kembali mengungkit masa lalu mereka, yang kandas setahun yang lalu.

_Jin menyentuh tangan Taehyung yang mencoba mengambil salah satu buku bimbel didepannya, membuat namja itu membeku kaget._

_Ia segera menarik tangannya tapi ternyata Jin lebih cepat. Kini tangannya digenggam oleh namja yang lebih tua itu, dan ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa tangan Jin memang hangat. _

_"H-hyung... apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Jujur saja Taehyung agak risih dengan situasi ini, tapi ia tidak ingin menyinggung Jin. Bahkan setelah mereka tidak bersama, namja bersurai blonde itu tetap menjaga baik hubungan mereka walau hanya sebagai teman._

_Jin terlihat ragu, tapi ia tetap mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

_Taehyung terlihat terperangah tapi pada akhirnya ia menganguk._

_Namja yang lebih tua itu menatap Taehyung dalam, dan Taehyung bersumpah ia dapat melihat sekelebat kerinduan disana._

_"Sebelum itu... bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Taehyung sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Bahkan Jin tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjawab karena ia telah berada dalam dekapannya saat ini._

_"Jin Hyung—"_

_"Aku merindukanmuTae." Kalimat itu membuat Taehyung bungkam. Pikirannya seketika buyar._

_Ia masih terdiam, dan Jin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Aku masih menyukaimu. Meskipun kita tidak bersama seperti dulu, tapi percayalah kau masih ada dipikiranku."_

_Taehyung berusaha mencerna apa yang Jin maksud, dan yang ia dapat adalah fakta bahwa Seokjin masih menginginkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, karena ini tidak benar. Tapi, bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Seokjin?_

_Dengan perlahan Taehyung melepas pelukan Jin, berusaha tidak membuat Jin merasa ditolak. "Hyung, sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat membahasnya. Kita adalah guru, dan kita ada di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita seperti ini?"_

_Jin menghela nafas, "Maaf Taehyung tapi aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku ingin mengatakannya sejak hari pertama kau datang kesini, tapi aku –"_

_"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"_

_Taehyung dan Seokjin terlonjak kaget lalu menoleh kearah si pelaku yang sengaja mengganggu mereka. Keduanya terbelalak dan segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing setelah melihat Jungkook, salah satu murid asuh Taehyung._

_Namja berambut blonde itu gugup, ingin berusaha menjelaskan, "J-Jungkook, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat—"_

_Tapi Jungkook hanya mengibaskan tangannya sembarang, tanda bahwa ia tidak peduli. "Kalian lanjutkan saja nanti, aku hanya ingin masalahku selesai."_

_Giliran Jin menatapnya tajam, dalam hati mengumpat karena murid satu ini yang tidak pernah sopan padanya._

_Taehyung buru-buru mendinginkan suasana, "Um, Jin Hyung bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku yang memanggil Jungkook kesini untuk membahas poin pelanggaran." _

_Meskipun agak berat hati, tapi Jin akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum pada Taehyung dan tanpa melirik Jungkook, ia keluar sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Taehyung._

_Setelah menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, Taehyung menuju mejanya dan mempersilahkan Jungkook duduk. Ia membuka laci dan mencari berkas poin pelanggaran kelasnya. Ia tersenyum setelah menemukannya dan segera meletakkan berkas itu di meja. _

_Merasa ia sedang ditatap oleh murid didepannya, ia mendongak. Dan benar, Jungkook sedang menatapnya dengan manik hitamnya itu._

_"Um, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tapi percuma saja ia bertanya, karena Jungkook tidak menjawab. Yang namja bersurai hitam itu lakukan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya._

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya—kejadian lama sebelum ia dan Jungkook bersama. Namja yang lebih tua itu menggeleng keras lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Dipandangnya Jungkook yang sedang melihat ke balkon luar, dengan kesal menunggu Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya. Tentu saja namja bersurai blonde itu menyadarinya, jadi dengan nada pasrah ia mengaku,

"Baiklah, aku ingat."

Kini Jungkook yang giliran menatap Taehyung sambil mendengus. "Dan kau masih merasa ini bukan masalah besar?"

"Kau hanya berlebihan, Jungkook. Lagipula hal itu sudah sangat lama,"

"Oke, kau benar. Aku memang berlebihan." Nada Jungkook terdengar sangat dingin dan namja itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan kasar. Dengan itu ia segera berbalik membelakangi Taehyung, membuat namja blonde itu merasa hatinya mencelos sedih.

Namun ia selalu berusaha agar mereka tidak bertengkar karena hal kecil, maka dari itu ia ikut menidurkan dirinya disamping Jungkook, mengusap lengan namja itu dengan lembut.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan, jika aku orang yang loyal pada suatu hubungan. Jika aku sudah memiliki seseorang, aku tidak akan memikirkan orang lain. Aku hanya meminta kau mengerti itu." Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tahu Jungkook, apa yang membuat kita berdebat seperti ini terus menerus? ... _Trust_. Kita tidak menerapkannya dalam hubungan kita dan itu membuatku berpikir... apa gunanya bersama jika kita tidak saling percaya? Baiklah aku mengaku aku salah karena tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu yang khawatir, tapi apa kau pernah peka terhadap perasaanku juga? Bahkan kau tidak pernah menjawab mengapa kau berkelahi saat itu dan alasanmu melakukannya."

Ia menunggu Jungkook menjawab, tapi nihil, Jungkook tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Taehyung lelah, dan Jungkook membuatnya semakin buruk. Ia rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Jungkook egois, tapi tidak bisa.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya aku pulang." Dengan itu, namja blonde itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi sebelum ia menapakkan kaki di lantai, ia ditarik kembali oleh kekasihnya, yang dengan erat mengunci gerak Taehyung sehingga namja itu sekarang berhadapan dengan dada bidang Jungkook.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang, hm? Kau tidur disini, dan tidak ada penolakkan." Bisik Jungkook pelan, membuat Taehyung menutup matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu berdetak, entah itu jantung miliknya apa milik namja yang satunya. Yang pasti ia merasa senang karena ia tidak perlu memikirkan masalah ini lagi.

Taehyung merasakan kepalanya dikecup ringan, khas Jungkook saat menenangkan dirinya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku takut situasi menjadi sebaliknya. Seokjin bisa saja memanfaatkan kesempatan karena kalian akan bersama seminggu penuh, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

Taehyung medongak, tersenyum melihat dahi Jungkook berkerut tidak suka. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Namja berambut hitam itu mengangguk singkat, tanda ia setuju. "Jadi, kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok sore. Aku lupa nama tempatnya, tapi kalau tidak salah 3-4 jam dari Seoul,"

Jungkook mengerang tidak suka, "_Seriously_, Taehyung?"

Namja yang lebih tua itu berusaha menahan tawanya, "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Pergi dalam seminggu, 3-4 jam dari sini, dan berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Demi tuhan aku curiga mereka sengaja menjauhkan ku darimu." Dengan itu Taehyung tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi, membuat Jungkook memandangnya aneh.

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Besok aku harus kembali ke apartemen lalu ke sekolah, kau tahu."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk, lalu berdiri untuk mengambil pakaian tidur untuk Taehyung. Ia kembali dengan membawa satu kaos besar, dan memberikan pada kekasihnya. Taehyung menaikkan alis saat menerimanya, ekspresi heran terlukis di wajahnya.

"Setiap aku menginap disini mengapa kau selalu meminjamkan aku kaos ukuran besar, Jungkook?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu, membuat namja bersurai blonde itu mendengus lalu berbalik untuk mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi.

Saat Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya, Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti.

_Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Taehyung terlihat sexy saat memakainya._

_._

_._

"Mr. Kim!"

Taehyung menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat kepala Jimin menyembul dibaliknya. Ia tersenyum ramah, lalu mempersilahkan muridnya itu masuk.

Jimin langsung duduk didepan Taehyung, tidak lupa tersenyum kembali pada wali kelasnya itu.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku kesini, Sangnim?"

Taehyung bingung harus mulai darimana. Ia takut menyinggung Jimin, dan bisa saja namja kekar itu mencurigainya karena menanyakan hal ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini harus diselesaikan.

"Um, jadi begini..."

Melihat keraguan Taehyung, Jimin memotongnya. "Kau tidak usah sungkan padaku Sangnim, aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin. Aku pernah berkata padamu bukan, kalau kau adalah guru favoritku? Itu karena kau mengurus kelas kami dengan baik. Wali kelas kami sebelumnya tidak ada yang sepertimu, tapi lihat sekarang! Banyak yang datang padamu hanya untuk mencurahkan hatinya, karena kau memberikan saran yang baik untuk kami. Kau juga sangat sabar. Bahkan Jungkook tidak memberontak saat kau menasihatinya... Eh, sepertinya aku berbicara terlalu banyak. Maaf Mr. Kim," Jimin menunduk malu.

Sedangkan Taehyung, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah perasaanya sangat bahagia saat salah satu muridnya berkata seperti itu. Bukankah itu artinya ia sudah berhasil menjadi guru yanng baik untuk mereka? Hal ini sungguh membuatnya terharu. Tapi senyumnya seketika hilang saat mengingat hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan saat murid-muridnya mengetahui hal itu. Mereka pasti sangat kecewa terhadapnya.

Ia menggeleng pelan, bagaimanapun juga ia akan menyembunyikan hubungannya demi kebaikan mereka juga. Taehyung beralih ke murid didepannya, menatap Jimin lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Jimin, aku justru senang kau mengatakannya. Terima kasih,"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk senang. "Kalau begitu, apa yanng ingin kau tanyakan Sangnim?"

Wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi serius, tapi ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana, "Begini Jimin... kau adalah teman dekat Jungkook, bukan? Dan kau pasti tahu kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana ia dipanggil karena bertengkar dengan SMA seberang?" Jimin mengangguk cemas, jadi Taehyung melanjutkan, "Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu? Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku maupun kepala sekolah. Ia bersikeras menutupinya. Apa... kau tahu kenapa?"

Jimin terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak sangnim. Aku juga pernah menanyakan mengapa ia melakukan hal itu, tapi ia tidak menjawab." Namja berambut brunette itu merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat membantu masalah gurunya itu, tapi ia juga penasaran atas dasar apa Jungkook melakukannya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ini akan jadi masalah serius. Aku khawatir masalah ini akan jadi panjang, dan Jungkook maupun sekolah kita akan menanggung hal itu,"

Jimin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia jadi mengkhawatirkan temannya itu. Memang ia yang membuat masalah ini, tapi sebagai teman ia tidak bisa melihat Jungkook dihukum berat oleh pihak sekolah.

Tapi Taehyung memikirkan jalan lain, "Jimin, aku minta tolong padamu untuk mencari tahu tentang hal ini. Apa kau keberatan?"

Namja yang lebih muda itu sedikit terperangah dengan permintaan wali kelasnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. Taehyung tersenyum lega padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah dirasa urusan mereka telah selesai, Jimin pamit untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Di perjalanan menuju kelas, namja itu mengingat-ngingat permintaan gurunya itu.

Ia menghela nafas berat, "Bagaimana aku menyelidikinya jika Jungkook sendiri keras kepala seperti itu?"

.

.

.

A/N: chapter 3! hehe pertama aku mau berterimakasih pada kalian. percaya deh cerita ini berlanjut karena aku membaca review kalian! :") thankyousomuchhh. oh ya, aku lihat ada beberapa kata yang hilang di chapter sebelumnya. aku bingung kenapa bisa begitu ya? dulu aku jga prnah publish dan banyak kata yang hilang jadi readers mengira aku typo lol but no probs. hehe

dan, aku mau ngasih info sepertinya minggu depan bakal telat publish nya karena aku pergi berlibuuurr yeeeyy hehe jadi aku minta maaf kumohon kalian mengerti the desperation of college student. xD oh ya ada yang tanya soal ff vkook uke v ya? di aff buanyak banget serius. sebagian besar ukenya v.

btw, aku pengen ngobrol sama kalian. aku membuat twitter baru bactaeri . follow ya. yuk kita get to know each other. dm atau mention deh pasti ku follback :) okaayyy sekali lagi thanks and i love you guys 3

.

RNR?


	4. The Light Might Came Out

THOSE SECRETS WON'T WORK CH 4

.

.

.

Taehyung menyamankan posisi duduknya, mengatur letak tasnya agar tidak mengganggu ruang istirahatnya. Ia beralih ke Jiyoon yang sedang meletakkan beberapa tas pinknya di bagasi atas, sedikit mengeluh keberatan. Taehyung merasa bersalah saat melihatnya, tapi Jiyoon sudah selesai meletakkannya jadi ia kembali duduk dengan masih memperhatikan yeoja itu menghapus peluhnya.

Baru akan duduk di sebelah Taehyung, Jin datang memegang lengan Jiyoon. Yeoja itu terlihat terkejut begitu pula dengan Taehyung, ia sampai harus menghentikan apapun yang ia lakukan untuk mengkonfirmasi apa keperluan Jin disana.

"Noona, boleh kita bertukar tempat duduk?" Meskipun yang ditanya bukanlah dirinya, tapi Taehyung jelas terkesiap.

Dalam hati ia panik. Tentu saja, ia sudah meminta Jiyoon dari awal perjalanan untuk duduk dengannya, tapi Jin malah tidak peka kalau Taehyung ingin menjauhinya.

Namja blonde itu memejamkan mata, berdoa agar dewi fortuna berpihak kepadanya.

Jiyoon sendiri terlihat bingung, disisi lain ia telah setuju untuk duduk dengan Taehyung, tapi disisi lain ia mengerti perasaan Seokjin yang pasti akan canggung bersebelahan dengan guru paling ditakuti, Mrs. Park.

Yeoja itu menoleh kearah Taehyung, yang dibalas oleh tatapan memohon. Jiyoon kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jin, dan sepertinya Ia telah memutuskan.

"Eum, maafkan aku Seokjin. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Taehyung, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur meletakkan barang-barangku disini."

Seokjin ingin sekali memaksa, namun hati kecilnya tetap menyadarkannya untuk menghormati yeoja yang lebih tua itu. Pada akhirnya, ia mengalah.

"Baiklah noona, kali ini kau menang" ucap namja itu dengan nada bercanda. Ia lalu melirik Taehyung, tersenyum ketika namja yang lebih muda itu balik menatapnya. "Lagipula nanti aku sekamar dengan Taehyung."

Namja bersurai blonde itu terbelalak. Ia melupakan satu fakta.

Meskipun ia menghindari Jin saat ini tapi tentu saja nanti pada akhirnya mereka akan satu kamar. Rasanya mustahil jika ia sekamar dengan Jiyoon ataupun , mengingat mereka adalah wanita.

Ia menghela nafas, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Saat Seokjin pamit ke tempat duduknya pun ia tidak bergeming, melainkan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di kursi.

Jiyoon menyadari hal itu, ia terkekeh kecil. "Kau ada masalah dengan Seokjin?"

Taehyung langsung terduduk lalu menggeleng cepat, berusaha membuat yeoja itu percaya. "A-ah, tidak noona. Kami baik-baik saja,"

Tidak sepenuhnya percaya, Jiyoon mengangkat alisnya. Tapi melihat Taehyung menatapnya was-was, ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Baiklah. Tapi jika kau benar ada masalah dengannya, segera selesaikan. Oke?"

Namja yang lebih muda itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Lega karena Jiyoon tidak membahas hal itu lagi.

Ia segera memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang setidaknya tidak ada Seokjin didalamnya. Bukannya ia membenci seniornya itu, tapi janji tetaplah janji. Ia telah mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Jin medekatinya. Dan itulah yang ia berusaha lakukan saat ini.

Baru akan mengajak Jiyoon basa-basi, ponselnya bergetar singkat. Ia segera mengecek satu pesan yang ternyata dari kekasihnya itu.

_from: JJK_

_Apa sekarang kau sudah tau dimana kalian mengikuti training itu?_

Taehyung menepuk keningnya. Ia benar-benar lupa menanyakan hal itu pada teman seperjalanannya. Namja bersurai blonde itu segera mencolek lengan Jiyoon, mencoba mengalihkan yeoja itu dari iPod nya sebentar.

"Ya?"

"Eum, noona. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu tujuan pasti kita. Dimana kita menginap atau menjalani training itu. Hehe,"

Jiyoon terbelalak, "Apa kau tidak mengecek jadwal perjalanan kita?"

Pertanyaan tersebut hanya dijawab dengan senyum sumringah dari Taehyung, "Aku menghilangkannya di hari aku menerimanya"

Jiyoon mendecak, bergumam 'Kau ini' lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tas lengannya. Yeoja itu memberikan kertas itu pada namja disampingnya, tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung begitu antusias membacanya.

Namja bersurai blonde itu memekik senang saat membaca kata _'Busan Exhibition and Convention Center'. _Ia sudah dapat membayangkan ruangan training yang besar dan nyaman, materi yang tidak akan ia biarkan lewat begitu saja, dan guru-guru dari Busan yang ramah. Dan tentu saja pemandangan pantai Heundae sebagai bonus.

Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada ponselnya, segera mengetik balasan;

_To: JJK_

_Aku akan pergi ke __Busan! :)_

.

.

Hari ini Jimin sudah memikirkan rencana untuk mencari tahu tentang perkelahian itu.

Ia mengenal seseorang yang kebetulan bersekolah di Kyunggi, sekolah elit seberang yang Jimin masih heran mengapa bisa terlibat perkelahian dengan Jungkook. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa melewatkan hal ini. Ia hanya berdoa agar temannya itu mau bekerja sama.

Maka dari itu saat bel berbunyi tanda semua pelajaran berakhir, ia segera mengemasi barangnya dan beranjak dari kursinya, tidak menyadari tatapan Jungkook yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya terburu-buru.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook menghentikan Jimin, tapi dengan santai namja berambut brunette itu menjawab,

"Ada janji dengan temanku, aku takut ia sudah menunggu lama jadi aku buru-buru." Dengan cengiran khasnya, Jimin meyakinkan Jungkook.

Sedangkan namja bersurai hitam pekat itu hanya mengangguk singkat, membiarkan Jimin berbalik meninggalkannya di kelas.

Tidak lebih dari 10 menit, ia sampai ditempat yang sudah mereka sepakati. Dari kejauhan beberapa meter ia dapat melihat rambut berwarna light brown itu melambai-lambai. Bangunan megah Kyunggi juga terlihat meskipun saat ini mereka ada diluar lingkungan sekolah. Jimin segera menghampiri temannya, mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja yang telah menunggunya itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat,"

Namja yang disapa menoleh, buru-buru melepas earphonenya. Ia menatap agak kesal kearah Jimin.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu sampai kelaparan!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Jawab Jimin sewot, "Lagipula jadwal sekolah kami memang lebih lama dibanding Kyunggi."

Namja bersurai light brown itu memutar matanya malas, lebih memilih tidak berdebat dengan Jimin.

"Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk bertemu?"

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin langsung ia tanyakan pada temannya ini, tapi lebih baik ia menanyakan hal yang penting dulu saja.

"Hoseok..." mulainya, "Apa kau tahu Jungkook?"

Namja bernama Hoseok itu agak terkejut ditanyai mengenai hal itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia tertawa seakan Jimin sedang melucu.

"Yah! Aku serius!"

Hoseok menghentikan tawanya, lalu bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Ya, aku tahu bocah itu. Dia benar-benar tahu cara memukul." Ia menunjukkan rahang bawahnya yang sedikit berwarna ungu, sudah terlihat memudar. Hoseok memberikan Jimin cengiran lebarnya, padahal namja didepannya melotot tidak percaya.

"Kau terlibat?!" pekik Jimin.

Namja bersurai light brown itu menggedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak ada masalah dengannya, tapi Namjoon... Sebenarnya ia yang memulai perkelahian dengan Jungkook."

Jimin terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja ia dapat.

Itu artinya Hoseok adalah teman Namjoon, dan ia terlibat karena namja itu. Lalu, masalah apa yang membuat Jungkook meladeni Namjoon?

"Apa... apa kau tahu apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Jimin.

Hoseok terlihat berpikir sebentar, tapi menggeleng kemudian. "Namjoon tidak mengatakannya. Ia hanya menyuruh kami membantunya."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, walau ia tahu ada yang aneh disini.

"Jika kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini, beritahu aku. Oke?"

Hoseok baru saja akan menjawab, tapi sebuah suara membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Hobi!"

Jimin memperhatikan seorang namja berseragam sama seperti temannya itu berjalan mendekat, dan tidak melewatkan bisikan Hoseok yang mengatakan bahwa namja itulah yang bernama Namjoon.

Saat Namjoon sudah ada dihadapan Hoseok, Jimin dapat merasakan aura ketua yang seakan berterbangan disekelilingnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa takut, tapi mengingat ada Hoseok disini jadi ia sedikit lega.

"Oh?" Namja berlesung pipi itu melirik Jimin, menyadari seragam yang dipakainya. Wajahnya terlihat sinis sedetik kemudian, membuat mata tajamnya semakin mengintimidasi. "Ada anak Chungdam?"

Mengerti kegugupan yang dialami temannya, Hoseok menyahut. "Ia teman lama. Kami bertetangga."

Si Ketua mengangguk, tapi masih tidak melunak dengan Jimin.

Sedangkan namja bersurai brunette itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, kegugupan ini bisa-bisa membunuhnya.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang,"

Hoseok hanya mengagguk mengerti dan memperhatikan Jimin yang juga mengangguk kecil pada Namjoon sebagai salam perpisahan. Dengan itu, namja bersurai brunette itu pergi, meninggalkan dua namja yang lain dan pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar di kepalanya.

.

.

.

_"Kau tidak meneponku kemarin,"_

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menoleh kesegala arah untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Jin atau yang lainnya. Saat menemukan kamar mandi hotel, ia segera masuk dan menghela nafas lega.

"Maafkan aku. Kami sampai di hotel sangat larut, jadi aku takut mengganggu istirahatmu." Jawabnya.

Sambungan diseberang terdengar sepi. Jelas saja, ini sudah malam, tentu saja Jungkook ada di kamarnya.

_"Hm... Bagaimana trainingmu?"_

Taehyung tersenyum senang. Ia kembali mengingat training hari ini, yang menurutnya cukup menyenangkan. "Lancar. Tapi melelahkan. Hari ini hanya mendengarkan pemateri dan berdiskusi membentuk kelompok, itu saja. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Terdengar bunyi-bunyi seperti Jungkook sedang mengubah posisinya di tempat tidur, lalu ia menjawab, _"Membosankan. Dan hari ini Jimin pergi dengan terburu-buru menemui temannya,"_

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, penasaran. Apakah Jimin sedang mencari tahu tentang hal yang mereka sepakati waktu itu?

"Begitukan? Mungkin dia ada urusan penting?"

Jungkook bergumam, ia terdengar seperti memikirkan sesuatu. _"Apa aku terlalu dingin padanya?"_

Perasaan Taehyung seketika menghangat. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya ternyata peduli juga pada temannya itu. Pertanyaan itu membuat Taehyung sadar bahwa Jungkook tidak mau kehilangan Jimin.

"Jimin mau berteman denganmu dengan tulus, Jungkook. Dan kau harus memperbaiki sikapmu padanya jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Teman yang setia saat ini sulit mendapatkannya, maka dari itu kau perlakukanlah dia dengan baik."

Kekasihnya tidak menjawab, dan Taehyung tersenyum memikirkan Jungkook yang diam-diam menyetujui perkataannya.

Ia mengecek arlojinya, bermaksud melihat pukul berapa saat ini, tapi ia kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Dua minggu lagi kau berulang tahun. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?"

Terdengar suara berpindah lagi, setelah itu hanya suara Jungkook, _"Dirimu saja sudah cukup,"_

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk menyadari apa yang Jungkook katakan. Taehyung merasakan darah dipompa naik ke wajahnya, pipinya terasa panas.

Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia berpikir macam-macam, karena kalimat Jungkook tadi terdengar... dewasa. Entahlah, sangat ambigu.

Sedangkan Jungkook, dilain tempat, baru menyadari mengapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia mengusap wajahnya malu lalu berdeham, mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

_"Maksudku... asal... merayakannya denganmu saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu memberikan apapun."_

Taehyung memegang dadanya, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia mengangguk, tapi sedetik kemudian menyadari Jungkook tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka larut dalam obrolan lain setelahnya, tidak terasa satu jam telah berlalu.

Ia mendengar Jungkook menguap setelahnya, "Aku mengantuk. Besok aku akan meneleponmu lagi, ok?"

Taehyung bergumam tanda setuju.

"Jaga dirimu, jangan biarkan Jin mencari kesempatan, dan semoga training mu lancar."

Namja bersurai blonde itu terkikik geli, tapi tetap mengiyakan Jungkook.

"Dan cepatlah kembali."

Kali ini Taehyung tidak dapat menahan senyumnya lagi. Ia merasa meleleh tiap kali Jungkook bersikap manis padanya, dan itu sangatlah jarang. Mengingat ego Jungkook yang tinggi dan sulitnya ia mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Terakhir, aku mencintaimu."

Dalam sesaat, Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia melayang, dan hal yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah memeluk Jungkook.

"Aku juga,"

.

.

.

.

A/N: HALO.

Gak lupa sekali bilang makasih yang udah mau review, karena review seperti oksigen buat hidupnya cerita ini. lol. apaansih wkwk.

oke, pertama yang mau baca cerita taekook uke!v di aff aku merekomendasikan ff karya cminka, dia adalah salah satu author taekook favoritku, fyi. dan mendapati dirinya mereview ff nista ini adalah sesuatu... i just cant believe it wow.

kedua, ada seseorang (HI dhana apa kamu baca ini? lol) yang membuat sidestory dari ff ini, dan dia adalah saeng terbaik sejagad raya! Dia adalah rebel-fetus! yang mau baca judulnya 'untitled'. hehe

.

okay enough said. ohya sekedar info ajasih sekarang udh gabisa sering update karna kuliah udh masuk seperti biasa :((( dan tugas anak desain gaada yg normal jadi yah... begitulah.

last, Review?


End file.
